Keystone Motel
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary When Marshall, Ryder, and Tundra head out on the open road on a road trip together, Tundra unfuses because she's still angry that Princess has lied to her. Characters Marshall Tundra Indiana Icee Ryder Princess Dusty Frosty (mentioned) Story (Princess is seen warping to the temple, and when Marshall talks to her, she flinches) Marshall: Princess! Where have you been? Princess: Ugh, looking for Frosty! For a few days straight... Steven, I know I might have, disappointed, all of you. I know Tundra is very upset with me, but I'm going to prove to her that she can trust me again! (Tundra walks through the door) Princess: Oh! Tundra! I was just looking for Frosty! She's bound to be somewhere, right? Any new ideas? (Tundra says nothing and walks right past her) Princess: I'm sorry... (Tundra stops) Ryder: Who wants to go in a road trip?! (The Gems blankly stare at him.) Ryder: Umm... Is this a bad time? Tundra: No. Please continue. Ryder: Well I gotta drive over to the next state; Keystone. Princess: You mean the Keystone state? Ryder: Right, the state named Keystone. I met a guy on an internet message board who's selling car wash brushes for real cheap! I just gotta meet in Keystone and pick em' up! Marshall: I don't like those brushes, they feel weird on your fur. Ryder: Well, do you like motels? Marshall: Probably! Ryder: Think you'd like to stay at a motel with your favorite owner/dad? Marshall: I don't know if you're my favorite... Ryder: What? Huh... Oh you kidder! Come here! (Marshall jumps into Ryder's arms.) Marshall: I can't wait to get room service! Ryder: You're thinking of a hotel, we're going to a motel. It will have a pool, and free ice, and it's right next to the "Best diner in the world"! Tundra: I'm coming too. Princess: What? Marshall: Even better! Ryder: (whispering) Hey, Tundra, I know I've been talking this place up, but it ain't exactly the Ritz. Tundra: I'll be the judge of that. Ryder: Well in that case... Road trip! Marshall: ROAD TRIP! Tundra: (nods head) Road trip. Princess: Wonderful! I'll make sure Dusty knows- (Tundra walks out the door) Princess: Ugh... Fine, well... Goodbye! Marshall: This is going to be fun! Right Ryder? (Marshall is seen sleeping, Ryder is tired, and Tundra is wide awake.) (They get to the motel) Ryder: Another great thing about motels, you can drive right up to your door! Marshall: I'm going to swim in the pool, order a movie, Get free ice! It's gonna be great! (jumps on the bed) Ryder: Not before we check for bedbugs, it isn't. Good news! We're bugless! Oh! That's my cue. Hey, do you mind holding down the fort until I get back? (Tundra's paws twitch, she gives a thumbs up with her left paw) Ryder: Great. I'm going to see a man about a tunnel brush. An internet man... If I'm not back in an hour, call the police. Marshall: Oookay! Bounce with me Tundra! (jumps on bed) O-or we could look at brochures. Ooh, Keystone Caverns.... Tundra: Calm down. (as if someone else talked) I don't feel like forgiving Princess! (as if someone else talked) You don't understand, you must. (as if someone else talked) If you're not going to listen then you can just go! (Tundra de-fuses into Indiana & Icee) Icee: We must move past this Indiana. Indiana: She lied to us so we'd form Lynn! She tricked us; don't you feel used? Marshall: Indiana! Icee! I- Icee: You're choosing to take it personally. Indiana: (yelling) It's fusion, Icee! What's more personal to us then fusion?! Icee: I know, you're still upset. Indiana: Oh, so it's just me? Icee: Of course not. Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage? Indiana: Well it doesn't feel like it. Icee: (starts to float) The sooner we forgive Princess, the better it will be for us all. (Floats onto the bed) Indiana: You're... Not! (Yelling) As above this, as you think you are! (grunts in anger) Icee: Yes, I am. (Indiana paces around the room and gets even angrier.) Icee: You can't stay angry with her forever. Indiana: Wanna bet? (The carpet starts to steam up.) Icee: Indiana, the carpet. (Indiana looks down and sees the carpet burning.) Indiana: You... Can't even... Argh! (Indiana runs out of the room, slamming the door shut.) Marshall: Nice to... see you again...? Icee: Nice to see you too. (Marshall walks outside in his bathing suit, and walks towards the pool, where he sees Indiana pacing around angrily) Marshall: Hey, Indiana! You wanna swim in the pool? Indiana: It's fusion, Marshall! It's like Icee doesn't even care! And we're supposed to be the bigger Gem about this! We're ALLLLLLWAYS ''the bigger Gem! Well not ''this time! Not about this! Marshall: Come on, w-why don't you come cool down in the pool? (jumps in the pool) Indiana: I don't need to "cool down". Marshall: Come on, Indiana! The water's niiice! Indiana: Why does she always act like I'm ''being ridiculous? (walks to the bottom of the pool and continues pacing) Just because ''she wants to be... (her words are muffled by water) Marshall: Uhh, Indiana? You made a warm spot! Aah! A hot spot! Boiling! (turns red, and quickly climbs out of the pool and starts panting) Uhh... I'm gonna go back to the room. ( walks back into a frozen room, and turns blue.) Phew... Icee? Icee: Hello, Marshall. Marshall: A-Are you... d-d-doin' ok? Icee: I'm... fine. (Frost forms on the wall behind her.) Marshall: Ok... (jumps on bed) Wanna watch TV together? Icee: Sure. Marshall: Huh... T-The channels are all the wrong numbers... Hey... Can you use your future powers to predict what channel I'd love the most? Icee: Hmm... 43. But there's not much on. (Marshall switches to the channel, and covers himself in the blankets, as Icee freezes more of the wall.) Marshall: Hey, I-Icee? Icee: Even if I do, Indiana won't listen. Marshall: Huh? Icee: You're going to say I should talk to Indiana, but it won't help. Marshall: B-But she seems really upset. Icee: That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Princess forever, and she can't stay mad at me forever, and then she'll come back and see that I'm right. Marshall: A-A-Are you s-s-sure? Icee: I can see the path of fate, as it stretches toward the horizon. Indiana can't avoid the inevitable. She's just letting her emotions get out of hand. Marshall: N-N-Not you though? Icee: No. (more of the bed freezes) Marshall: I'm... Going to the bathroom. Icee: Also inevitable. Marshall: Uhh... Icee? The toilet's frozen... Icee: Such is fate. Marshall: Am I fated to pee outside in the grass too? Icee: Yes. Marshall: Keystone state... (The headlights on Ryder's van shine on Marshall, and the van parks.) Ryder: Hey, Marshall, I brought dinner! (holds up pizza box) Marshall: Hey Ryder , how'd it go? Ryder: Well, he wasn't ''an axe-murderer, so ''that was good. What are you doing outside in your bathing suit? And where's Tundra? (Ryder looks in the room, and sees Icee sitting on the bed.) Icee: He's not going to like that it's square... (Ryder closes the door) Ryder: Oh boy... Where's the other one? Marshall: She's pacing around in what used to be the pool. (Indiana is seen still pacing around the bottom of the pool, which is now steaming with no water.) Ryder: Something pretty serious must be going on if it made Tundra split up. But hey! We can still have a good time! (Ryder opens the pizza box, revealing it to be a square pizza.) Marshall: Square pizza?! What's wrong with this crazy state?! Ryder: Son, there will come a time in your life when you learn to accept'' all'' pizza. Marshall: Why can't Indiana and Icee just... make up? Ryder: Sometimes people that love each other can hurt each other's feelings, without meaning to. We should just give them some space. Marshall: But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other! Ryder: Everything will be better in the morning. We'll all go to the best diner in the world, where they'll eat the best breakfast in the world! Marshall: You think that'll help? Ryder: Nothing like a little breakfast to bring people together! Marshall: You really are my favorite dad/owner. Ryder: I knew this pizza would put me over the top... (The next morning, they go to the Best Diner) (Marshall, Ryder, Indiana, and Icee are sitting at a table, and their food arrives.) Ryder: Hey! (The waitress hands everyone their food.) Ryder: Thank you! Marshall: Thanks! (When Indiana gets her food, she angrily looks at it.) Ryder: What's the matter? Not hungry? Marshall: Gems don't need to eat, Ryder. Ryder: Eh... Well Tundra likes to eat sometimes. Indiana: (yelling) Argh! Well Tundra's not here! (She throws herself against the booth seat and crosses her arms, wiggling her back paw impatiently) (Everyone awkwardly continues to eat.) Ryder: (nervously) Mmm... Oh boy, this really is "The Best Diner in the World"! (Indiana starts to shake the table.) Icee: You're shaking the table. Indiana: Oh?! Huh, I'm kinda surprised you felt anything at all, to be honest! Icee: I didn't need to feel, I saw. Indiana: Eeeverything is just so... (shakes table even faster) CRYSTAL. CLEAR. TO. YOU. ISN'T IT?!?! (Marshall and Ryder lift their food from the table.) Icee: This will pass. She'll eventually just burn herself out. Indiana: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY! (Indiana summons her boxing glove, and smashes the table, causing everything to fall.) Indiana: (arguing with Icee) You don't know me! Icee: How could I possibly not know you, we always fuse— (While the two continue to argue, Marshall gasps as he sees one of the breakfasts turned into a frown.) Indiana: Look at you! Awww-haw-haw Icee: We always fuse. Look at you. Look at what you're going on about... Indiana: You don't even know yourself! Hah! Ryder: Hey, It's ok pal! We can still save this! Why don't we just bag there up to go, and- (Marshall tosses his plate onto the floor, and walks outside with tears in his eyes.) Ryder: Aww jeez... (Indiana and Icee look at each other and follow him outside.) Indiana and Icee: Marshall! Marshall: I was so happy when Tundra said she was gonna come on this trip with me and Ryder! Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time but, everyone's been acting awful too! It-It just came with us! I don't understand! Is it- is it me? Indiana: No! Marshall, it's all us! Icee: But we made him feel... like it was his fault. I keep looking into the future, when all of this has already been solved... As if it doesn't matter how you feel in the present... (starts to cry) No wonder you think I don't care! Indiana: Icee... No, no no no no no! This is all my fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid! Icee: I don't think you're stupid! Indiana: I'm...sorry... (Indiana brushes Icee's hair to the side, revealing only one eye) Icee: You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just... trying to do the right thing... (Indiana wipes Icee's tears away.) Indiana: I know! Icee: (sighs) (Romantic scene cut off for important purposes) Ryder: Well, I paid for breakfast... And the damage to the booth... Anywho, I think I'm all vacationed out. Ready to call it a day? (Marshall sighs, and Indiana and Icee fuse back into Tundra) Tundra: Not before we get our free ice. Marshall: Tundra! (They head back to the house) Marshall: Weee're hooome! (Marshall and Ryder see Princess talking to Dusty) Princess: I just don't know why I keep- (Dusty waves to Marshall and Ryder) Princess: Oh! Uh- You look like you all had fun! Marshall: Yeah! It all worked out! (Tundra is seen standing behind them) Princess: Tundra, how are you? Tundra: Not now. (holds up paw, and walks away) Princess: She's speaking to me again... Kind of... Ryder: That really was a great trip. Marshall: Can we go back? Ryder: Maybe one day... But... Not to that diner! Oh boy... (episode ends)